Herdeiras de Maldição
by Lunara Tonks Lupin Malfoy
Summary: Impossivel descrever, só lendo!
1. Introdução

Como se não bastasse o existir apenas um Sparrow no mundo, agora ele tem filhos! Eu também nunca pensei que Deus pudesse errar tao feio três vezes, mas o capitão Jack tem dois filhos, o jovem pirata Joe Sparrow, e a jovem que conseguiu ser expulsa de um convento por tentar coisas com um padre, Penélope Sparrow, filha de Angelica.

Outra grande repetição de erros foi a existência de mais um Barbossa. A jovem garota de nome delicado mas de educação um tanto... duvidosa. Essa é Pérola Barbossa.

Se você, destemido leitor, tiver coragem de ler uma história com fins tão duvidosos quanto de suas personagens, ou se apenas for um idi.. digo, apenas leia, certo?

E não se esqueça de comentar, se não você nunca saberá a resposta da maior questão da humanidade. O Holandês voador, realmente voa?

Curioso? Leia!


	2. O Inicio

Era uma linda manhã em Tortuga. A jovem garota de dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, seu quarto estava calmo até que uma segunda garota entra no quarto, lhe dizendo:

– Acorda vagabunda, que merda, temos que falar com eles. E se a Cinderela não levantar vamos perder nosso navio chegando. – Disse Pérola enquanto sacudia a amiga. Vendo que essa nem reagia começou a se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram.

[flashback on]

Em um convento inglês respeitado, duas garotas eram expulsas. A primeira baixa, de cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes estava sendo expulsa por má conduta diante de seu professor, Padre Ângelo que afirmou que fora seduzido pela garota " infernal" e diz não ter culpa de ter sido encontrado na cama com ela.

Já a segunda garota, de estatura média, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis profundos. Ela fora expulsa, não por " seduzir" um professor mas atacá-lo de certa forma. Quando a professora disse não ter gostado de seu trabalho, ela apenas "sugeriu" um lugar para colocá-lo.

Isso não pareceria tão estranho se não fosse o fato de elas estarem ali a pouco tempo. Uma semana no máximo. Elas tinham muita coisa em comum, seus pais eram piratas e como tais não eram muito bons em seguir regras.

Minutos depois elas já haviam ido juntas a um bar ali próximo. Uma delas começou a dizer após algumas garrafas de rum:

– Como é seu nome? - A ruiva perguntou para a baixinha

– Penélope Sparrow, e o seu?

Sparrow, filha do capitão Jack Sparrow.

Sim, mas não conta pra ninguém, conhece meu pai?

Bom, talvez, meu nome é Pérola.

Pérola do que?

Só, Pérola. - Disse ele tentando disfarçar algo.

Não se preocupe, intendo que não deve ser fácil ser filha do capitão Hector Barbossa. - Disse Penélope desmascarando Pérola.

Pérola que não era muito paciente pegou Penélope pelo braço e e arrastou ela para o porão do bar.

Olha aqui Cinderela, se você contar pra alguém que eu sou filha daquele desgraçado eu mato você! - Gritou ela apertando a ponta da espada no pescoço da baixinha.

Para com isso sua selvagem! - Gritou Penélope puxando o rabo de cavalo de Pérola.

Cara! Você puxou meu cabelo! É assim que você ataca as pessoas? - Disse Pérola morrendo de rir.

Há há há! Olha aqui, eu não to nem ai se você é filha do Barbossa, eu também me envergonharia de ser filha de um senhor que coleciona pererecas. - Ela riu.

Eu prefiro pensar que são sapinhos venenosos. - Disse Pérola recolhendo sua espada.

Eu não ia contar pra ninguém, Jack Sparrow também não é um pai que se orgulhe ter.

Pelo menos ele não odeia você. - disse ela se lamentando.

Ele acha que eu sou o anjinho dele, e que eu nunca faço nada errado, pobre papai ingenuo. - Disse Penélope.

Só pra saber, existem mais de vocês no mundo? não por nada só que esse tipo de coisa é bom que os seres humanos saibam, só por proteção. - Disse Pérola segurando o riso.

Muito engraçada você! Mas pra sua informação eu tenho um irmão sim, só por parte de pai, o nome dele é Joe Sparrow e tem dezenove anos.

Tá bom sua vida não me interessa eu tenho que ir. - Disse Pérola indo embora.

Não, espera onde você vai? - Perguntou Penélope.

Te interessa?

Não, talvez... eu posso ir com você?

Ah! Cinderela, é que, na verdade eu nem sei pra onde eu vou agora.

Eu também não, mas posso ir pra qualquer lugar desde que seja longe dos meus pais.

Tudo bem, eu estava pensando que não quero ficar em um lugar só, eu quero ficar viajando.

Façamos assim, vamos... beber um pouco mais e depois a gente resolve o que vamos fazer. Certo Cinderela?

Claro! Eu vou pegar mais rum pra gente!

Você com certeza é uma Sparrow.

Penélope foi buscar mais rum, tirou um sache do bolso, jogando seu conteúdo dentro de um dos copos e os leva a té mesa.

Aqui esta nosso rum.

Algumas horas depois, com Pérola já bêbada, Penélope começa a dizer.

Sabe Pérola, talvez nos possamos... fazer um... pacto.

Mais é … claa..ro – Diz ela tonta.

Era o que Penélope queria, ela sabia que não era forte o suficiente para se defender sozinha e precisaria de uma parceira para começar sua vida nova, longe de regras e de pessoas que ela não gostava. Ela só não tinha tanta certeza se era a pessoa certa que ela escolhera.

Certo preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

O que você quiser. - Sussurrou Pérola tonta de beber e logo depois soluçou.

Nós vamos andar juntas a partir de hoje, o tempo todo e vamos cuidar uma da outra, como irmãs, e quero que me dê sua palavra que o pacto só pode ser quebrado se as duas concordarem. - Disse Penélope com um canivete na mão.

Como irmãs, eu vou... eu vou... cuidar de … você, palavra de Barbossa Hêic! - Disse Pérola prometendo.

O nosso pacto é de sangue.

De sangue! - Gritou a bêbada comemorando.

Penélope pegou o canivete e começou a cortar a superfície da palma da mão esquerda de Pérola fazendo um P para que o pacto fosse velado, e em seguida fez o mesmo em sua mão.

E a partir daquele dia as duas nunca mais se separaram, e viviam juntas viajando, e se sustentavam fazendo pequenos roubos pelas cidades onde passavam.

[flashback off]

Pérola! - Gritou Penélope depois de ver que a amiga estava com a cabeça perdida no passado.

Que foi! Não sou surda! - Gritou ela de volta. - Vai se arrumar! Agente não tem tempo pra perder.

O que agente tem que fazer hoje mesmo? - Disse Penélope tentando disfarçar que estava obedecendo Pérola.

Hoje o navio dos nossos papais vai atracar aqui em Tortuga e agente tem que ir com eles.

Relaxa eles com certeza vão passar a noite aqui, ainda falta gente pra tripulação deles, e só amanhã que eles vão embarcar.

Você vai dançar no bordel a noite?

Vou sim, parece que tem um gringo ai que quer me ver, ele é podre de rico, então se prepara, vai ser nosso maior roubo aqui em Tortuga.

Vamos, eu quero ver este navio atracar.

Então as duas foram para o porto onde se esconderam e para observar de longe seus pais, a ideia era que quando o navio partisse elas iam se disfarçar de garotos para se juntar com a tripulação.

Proximo Capitulo: Surpresas.


	3. Surpresas

**Capitulo 2: Surpresas.**

Naquela noite Penélope e Pérola foram no bordel para concluírem o "trabalho" delas, Penélope, como sempre tinha que dançar no bordel enquanto Pérola roubava as carteiras de quem observava.

Então um jovem pirata louro se aproxima de Penélope sem que ela perceba e tampa seus olhos.

Adivinha quem é? - Diz o jovem.

Maninho! Pensei que a Pérola tinha te matado em Londres! - Disse ela virando para dar um abraço nele.

Não matou! Mas o que você faz aqui? - Perguntou ele. - Dançando com essas roupas, tá bonita.

Obrigado, isso é meu trabalho, mas vem comigo que eu vou te explicar tudo. - Disse ela puxando ele pelo braço e levando até uma mesa.

Então, como você veio parar aqui? - Perguntou Penélope.

Eu estava passando por uma cidade aqui perto e soube que Jack Sparrow estaria aqui em Tortuga esta noite. - Explicou ele. - Então eu vim trazer um recado da minha mãe para o papai.

Joe era irmão mais velho de Penélope só por parte de pai.

O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Disse Pérola interrompendo a conversa dos Sparrow.

Oi meu amorzinho. - Disse Joe mandando um beijinho para Pérola.

O que você esta fazendo aqui! - Gritou Pérola apontado a espada para ele.

Joe e Pérola tiveram um namoro no passado, ela terminou com ele depois que eles brigaram, porque ele só pensava em si mesmo, e desde então ela odiava ele pois não sabia lidar com isso direito.

Pérola, para com isso, ele só tava passando por aqui. - Disse Penélope baixando a espada de Pérola. - Por favor não faça isso.

Tudo bem, é que eu bebi um pouco. - Disse ela se justificando.

Sei. - Disse Joe. - Não vai dar nem um beijinho.

Não quer que eu corte seu pescocinho. - Disse ela sentando ao lado de Penélope.

Parem vocês dois. - Disse Penélope.

Tudo bem, então por que vocês estão aqui? - Perguntou Joe.

É uma longa historia. - Disse Penélope.

Tudo bem, eu tenho tempo.

A algum tempo atras, eu e Pérola fomos amaldiçoadas por uma feiticeira que a gente roubou.

Que tipo de maldição?

Agente não pode se separar, se não coisas ruins acontecem.

Tipo igual o pacto que vocês fizeram, mas que tipo de coisas ruins acontecem?

Se agente se separa fisicamente, tudo que acontece com uma a outra também vai sentir, e quanto maior a distancia nos vamos ficando fracas, ate que as duas morrem.

Então quer dizer que se você estiver longe da Pérola, e se a Pérola levar um tiro você também vai sentir?

É, bem isso.

Que sinistro.

E por isso temos que ir com o papai, precisamos da bússola dele para achar um ingrediente para um ritual, pra gente se livrar da maldição.

E você veio sozinho? - Perguntou Pérola se manifestando finalmente.

Não, o James tá comigo. - Disse ele.

James Turner? - Perguntou Penélope.

Esse mesmo, ele esta bem ali. - Disse ele apontando para uma mesa onde James estava sentado sozinho e ele abanou a mão para Penélope.

Isso é ótimo. - Disse Pérola rindo.

Droga! É ele o gringo que queria me ver. - Disse Penélope virando o rosto para que James não a visse. - Pérola me ajuda a sair daqui eu não quero que ele me veja

Tarde de mais. - Disse Pérola olhando para James.

Penélope teve um rolo com James no passado, ele ama ela até hoje, ela também gosta dele mas não admite que esteja apaixonada por ele, ela acha que isso vai tirar a liberdade dela.

Olá senhorita. - Disse James sussurrando no ouvido de Penélope, o que vez ela tremer.

Oi, Turner. - Disse ela se levantando e dando a mão pra ele.

Então você é a Penélope que trabalha com os homens. - Disse ele passando o braço na cintura dela para que começassem a dançar.

Isso não é da sua conta. - Disse ela.

Acho que seu pai vai gostar de saber disso. - Disse ele ameaçando.

Não vai contar pra ele, se não eu solto a Pérola em cima de você.

Eu não tenho medo da Pérola, mas eu não conto se você me beijar agora. - Disse ele puxando a baixinha mais para perto, e se aproximando de seus lábios devagar.

Penélope! - Gritou Pérola. - Eles estão aqui!

Quem? - Gritou Penélope se libertando dos braços de James.

Penélope se virou para ver de que Pérola estava falando, e viu, Jack Sparrow e Hector Barbossa entrando no bordel.

Droga! - Disse Pérola puxando Penélope para se esconder atras do balcão.

Com vinte bordeis em Tortuga eles tinham que vim justo aqui? - Disse Penélope.

Eles não podem ver a gente.

O que a gente faz agora?

Eu não sei.

Então o dono do bar chegou, viu que elas estavam la e pensou que elas estavam roubando.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Gritou o homem. - Se levantem!

Elas tiveram que se levantar e quando viraram, Jack e Barbossa estavam olhando para elas. Jack tinha um olhar surpreso e Barbossa parecia com raiva.

As senhoritas estão comigo – Disse Joe para o dono do bar, enquanto jogava umas moedas no balcão.

Eles estavam saindo do bar quando Pérola e Penélope sentem seus braços serem puxados. Elas viram e veem Gibbs, que diz:

Os capitães querem falar com vocês no navio e pediram que eu as acompanhasse.


	4. Revelações

**Capitulo 3: Revelações**

Já era de manhã. Penélope, Pérola, Joe e James já estavam no convés do navio, onde esperavam os capitães.

Então saíram da cabine, Barbossa com cara de mal-humorado e Jack tentando parecer sério.

- Papai! Que saudade de você! - Gritou Penélope pulando no colo de Jack.

- Filhinha! Que bom te ver querida! - Disse ele abraçando a filha.

De repente ele parou com cara confusa.

- Espera, eu não tinha te colocado em um convento na Inglaterra a alguns anos atras? - Perguntou ele confuso.

- Sabe, papai –Começou Penélope- é uma história um tanto... engraçada. Eu estava no convento toda feliz e alegre quando... quando... quando essa criatura perversa e maldosa me levou para essa vida!- Disse Penélope fazendo biquinho apontando para Pérola.

- Coitadinha da minha filha querida!

- Sua mentirosa—Começou Pérola- o que te levou pra esse lado da vida foi sua vontade de comer padres indefesos!

- Minha filha virou canibal? - Perguntou Jack.

- Antes fosse canibal Jack, ela comia os padres em outro sentido.

Jack ficou com expressão apavorada.

- Ahn... é... porque vocês não contam o que aconteceu com o Pérola Negra, em? -Penélope desviou.

- Ah, isso... bem isso... é uma triste história!-Disse Jack fungando- La estava eu no meu magnifico, exuberante, perfeito, divino e...

- Já intendemos pai!

- Ahn... certo. Tinha uma tempestade horrível e eis que eu encontro _ela_.

- Ela quem?

- Calypso. Ela achou que, como tentei evitar a liberdade dela e como Lorde Pirata, deveria receber uma punição. Então ela tirou meu navio e levou pra um lugar que só pode ser encontrado com as cartas de navegação ou com a bussola.

- Então é só você usar a bussola papai!-Disse Penélope sorridente.

- Bem... temos um... como digo... problema.

- Que tipo de problema?-Perguntou Pérola ameaçadoramente.

- Talvez... só talvez... a bussola tenha ficado no navio.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE PEDER A BUSSOLA!-Gritaram Pérola e Penélope ao mesmo tempo e morrendo de raiva.

- Por que vocês se importam?

- Porque..., bem precisamos da bussola para encontrar um ingrediente para quebrar nossa maldição. - Disse Penélope contando o segredo.

- Maldição? Que maldição? - Perguntou ele.

- Maldição! - Gritou Barbossa.

- A algum tempo atras, eu e Pérola fomos amaldiçoadas por uma feiticeira que a gente roubou.

- Que tipo de maldição? - Perguntou Barbossa.

- Agente não pode se separar, se não coisas ruins acontecem.

- Que tipo de coisas ruins? - Perguntou Gibbs.

- Se agente se separa fisicamente, tudo que acontece com uma a outra também vai sentir, e quanto maior a distancia nos vamos ficando fracas, ate que as duas morrem. - Explicou Pérola.

- Que orgulho da minha filhinha, tao nova já com uma maldição. - Disse Jack fungando enquanto todos iao para o outro lado do navio.

Aparentemente todos estavam felizes naquele momento, menos Barbossa que não aceitava a ideia de que sua filha tinha descumprido uma ordem dele, que era de ficar no convento.

- E porque você não ficou no convento onde eu mandei você ficar! - Gritou Barbossa apertando o braço de Pérola com força.

Como Pérola estava longe de Penélope, no momento que Barbossa apertou o braço da filha Penélope também sentiu.

- Ai! - Gritaram as duas.

- É isso que acontece se elas se separam. - Disse James.

- Então pra isso terão que nos ajudar a encontrar o pérola!-Disse Jack sorrindo.

- Mas não existem mais as cartas de navegação, existem?-Perguntou James confuso.

- Na verdade, o mestre Gibbs guardou elas, queimando suas cópias.

- E o que eles dizem?-Perguntou Pérola curiosa.

- Bem, existe um mapa que está na ilha de Creta. Junto do mapa a um tesouro e como todo tesouro, para encontrá-lo precisamos de 3 coisas.-Disse Gibbs.-A primeira 7 gotas de sangue de uma estrela, a segunda é um pedaço do cabelo do dono do navio, e uma pessoa de coração puro para completar o ritual.

- Que pode ser a minha filhinha querida. - Disse Jack.

Todos olharam para ele apavorados.

- Ou o Turner! - Disse Pérola.

- O Turner! - Disse Joe.

Notas finais do capítulo

E então? O que acharam?  
>Para o próximo capitulo, que perguntas vocês gostariam de fazer para Jack Sparrow e Hector Barbossa?<p>


	5. Brigas e Romances

**Capitulo 4: Brigas e Romances.**

James Turner realmente era um homem de coração puro, mas nem por isso ele aceitou fazer o ritual para libertar o perola negra.

Penélope e Pérola estavam no quarto delas no navio.

-O que a gente faz agora? - Perguntou Penélope a Pérola. - Estamos perdidas!

-Eu tive uma ideia! -Disse Pérola, com a expressão maléfica.

-Vai dizer ou quer que eu adivinhe!

-Você vai conseguir isso.

-Como?

-Você vai fazer exatamente o que vez comigo quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, lembra?

-Vou puxar o cabelo dele?

-Não! Sua burra! - Gritou Pérola. - Você vai embebedar ele e fazer com que ele faça um pacto para jurar que vai fazer o ritual.

-Ahhhh.

-Gostou da minha ideia ou vai puxar o cabelo dele ate ele jurar fazer o ritual.

-Gostei da sua ideia, se bem que puxar o cabelo dele ia ser bem legal. -Disse Penélope pensativa. - Mas porque você não faz isso.

-Porque é de você que ele gosta, e você é bem melhor nisso do que eu.

-Eu tenho escolha?

-Não. -Disse Pérola. - Então, o que tá esperando vai se arrumar que eu vou pegar as bebidas e preparar o clima romântico.

Já era de madrugada quando Penélope foi chamar James em sua rede onde todos dormiam.

-James, James! - Sussurrou Penélope balançando James.

-Eu to sonhando? -Disse ele meio dormido.

-Não, vai se vestir e vem comigo.

Penélope levou James para o convés do navio onde tinha uma especie de cama arrumada no chão e muitas garrafas de rum ao redor.

-Venha querido, deite-se comigo.

-Posso saber o motivo disso tudo Penélope? -Perguntou ele confuso.

-Saudade de você, lembra dos tempos que passamos juntos? -Disse ela. -Aquelas noites quentes.

-Lembro daquela época que você se permitia ser feliz comigo.

-Mas esse tempos voltaram, porque você não bebe um pouquinho. -Disse Penélope disfarçando e colocando o conteúdo de uma sache em um dos copos.

Depois de muita conversa sobre amor e copos de rum, James finalmente estava bêbado.

-James, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

-O que você quiser meu amorzinho.

-Quero que você me prometa que vai fazer o ritual para libertar o Pérola Negra.

-E porque eu faria isso? - Perguntou ele serio de repente.

-Porque você me ama! - Disse Penélope dando um selinho em James.

-Parece um bom motivo, qualquer coisa pela minha flor.

-É por isso que eu te amo querido. - Disse Penélope dando uma risada falsa.

Enquanto isso Perola tinha chamado Jack que ficou escondido para ser testemunha do pacto, ele viu tudo e depois Pérola e Jack foram dormir.

Depois de alguns minutos James adormeceu de tão bêbado que estava, mas Penélope em vez de ir para seu quarto não resistiu pois também estava bêbada e dormiu nos braços de James.

No dia seguinte os dois estavam de ressaca e por isso dormiam mesmo estando ficando tarde. Joe, que havia ido procurar uma corda que lhe pediram, e ao chegar lá, não pode deixar de notar o casal, que lhe foi suficiente para escandalizar os acontecimentos.

-O que...? Como..? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Juntos?

-Você quer mesmo que eu lhe explique o que e como? -Disse Pérola chegando e vendo a situação.

-E você ainda defende ela? Você sabe o que ela estava fazendo?

-Você é tão dramático! Quando eu tinha a idade dela, você não se importou em fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo!

-Era diferente!

-E poque era deferente?

-Por que você não é minha irmã mais nova!

-Se você tivesse feito com sua irmã mais nova eu até acharia estranho.

-Vocês parecem duas crianças brigando, sabia? -Comentou Penélope acordando meio tonta. -Agora se me dão licença tenho mais o que fazer!

-Onde você pensa que vai, mocinha. - Disse Joe segurando o braço da irmã.

-E o que você acha que esta fazendo? - Perguntou ela confusa.

-O pai vai saber disso agora mesmo.

-Ele já sabe -Cantarolou Pérola.

-Co-oo-mo ass-ssi-im? -Perguntou James acordando assustado. -Ele sabe? Ele vai me matar! Como vocês deixaram ele saber! Já vejo meu corpo sendo jogado no mar! Coitado de mim! Vou morrer tão jovem!

-Ainda bem! Temia que você fosse exagerar em ser dramático! -Disse Pérola, com certo tédio.

-Eu vou adorar ver isso. - Disse Penélope olhando as unhas.

-Mas ontem você disse que me amava. - Disse ele dessolado.

-Ontem é passado, você se apega tanto aos detalhes.

-Mas porque você disse aquilo então.

-Você é tão ingenuo, claro que foi pra conseguir o que eu queria, ontem você jurou que ia fazer o ritual para libertar o Pérola Negra.

-Claro que não! Eu nunca vou fazer isso!

-Mas você fez um pacto e eu tenho testemunhas.

Ele não disse nada.

-Eu sei como se sente, ela já fez isso comigo, logo a raiva passa. - Disse Pérola.

-Minha raiva não vai passar não, sem uma vingança. - Disse ele com um sorrisinho maléfico;

-Vingança? É uma piada, certo? -Pergunto Penélope entre risos.

-Não conte com isso Srta. Sparrow!

-E que vingança seria essa?

-Não teremos mais nada. -Disse ele com olhar desafiador. -A não ser que você peça "Por favor"!

-Você não vai resistir. -Disse Penélope se aproximando e encostando seu corpo no dele.

-Ah, eu vou. -Respondeu afastando ela.

O Vingança da Rainha Ana, parou em Martinica para fazer um abastecimento de comida antes da grande viajem até Creta, Jack sugeriu que eles e o navio só saíssem na manha do dia seguinte e Barbossa aceitou a ideia.

Mais tarde e depois de algumas bebidas: Penélope, Pérola. Joe e James foram passear na praia.

-Eu sei que de certa forma estamos em guerra, mas acho melhor sairmos para deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. -Comentou James para Penélope.

-Certo, faço esse sacrifício por eles. Vamos naqueles rochedos.

Enquanto isso.

-Acho que está ficando tarde, vamos Pené... Cade a Penélope? -Perguntou Pérola.

-Tenho certeza que ela não está longe. -Constatou Joe.

-Não! Sério mesmo? Você é um gênio! -Disse ela irônica. -Eu vou procurar por ela.

-Não, espera. -Pediu Joe segurando o braço de Pérola.

-O que foi?

-Incrível, educada como sempre!

-Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desaforo! Com licença.

-Eu só quero conversar!

-Então diga.

-Porque você me deixou, la em Londres?

-Eu te deixei? Você me trocou por outra pessoa!

-Outra pessoa? Eu nunca fiz isso! Nunca tive olhos pra outra! Juro!

-Não foi pra outra, "querido", foi pra outro!

-Seja la o que te contaram eu juro que sou inocente. E com certeza eu já te provei que sou muito homem.

-Você, Sr. Sparrow, me trocou por você mesmo! Você é um egoísta! Sempre se achando o centro do universo! -Disse ela saindo. – Até mais!

-Fique por favor! – Disse ele segurando o braço dela de novo com seu olhar suplicante.

-Me dê um bom motivo pra ficar então. - Disse ela com olhar desafiador.

Então ele puxou o braço dela e começou a beijá-la com paixão, e Pérola correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão. Depois de minutos se beijando Pérola empurrou Joe e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

-Isso não foi um bom motivo Sparrow! -Disse ela deixando-o sozinho e confuso.

-Ah! Eu amo essa mulher! -Disse Joe suspirando e acariciando o lado do rosto que ela bateu.

E então gente, o que acharam do capitulo? Reviews são bem vindos e fazem autores felizes. ;D


	6. Surpresas do Passado

**Capitulo 5: Surpresas do passado.**

No outro dia quando o navio estava partindo...

-Todos a bordo! -Gritou Barbossa.

-Espera! Espera! Papai. -Gritou uma voz diferente de Pérola.

A voz era de Anna Barbossa filha de Hector Barbossa e sim, irma de Pérola.

-Eu não acredito! -Gritou Pérola.

-Quem é ela? -Perguntou Penélope confusa.

Então Anna entrou no navio, cheia de malas.

-Argh! Que lugar nojento. -Disse ela entrando no navio na ponta dos pés.

-Filha? -Disse Barbossa surpreso.

-Filha? -Perguntaram todos.

-Você tem uma irma? -Perguntou Penélope a Pérola.

-Tenho.

-Porque você não me contou?

-Você nunca perguntou, e também eu nem lembrava mais dela.

-O que faz aqui Anna? -Perguntou Barbossa confuso.

-Ahh! Papai eu vim morar com você. -Disse ela se jogando nos braços do Barbossa. -Eu não aguento mais aquela louca da minha mãe.

-Hector, você poderia explicar o que esta acontecendo, só pra gente entender o que é tudo isso. -Disse Jack.

-Para todos os desinformados, esta aqui é minha filha mais nova, Anna. -Disse Barbossa.

-Nunca falou de mim pra ninguém? -Perguntou Anna.

-Anna, nos conversamos sobre isso mais tarde, agora o navio tem que partir, peça pra sua irmã mostrar onde você vai dormir.

Penélope e Pérola foram para o seu quarto e Joe e James foram ajudaram de boa vontade Anna a levar suas malas para dentro.

-Do que você tá rindo? -Perguntou Barbossa olhando o cara de deboche de Jack.

-É que eu só estava pensando Hector, que você colocou os nomes das suas filhas o mesmo nome dos navios? -Jack riu. -Que originalidade!

-Pérola nasceu no Pérola Negra, na época eu amava aquele navio mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida e então o nome dela ficou Pérola.

-O nome do meu navio!

-Anos mais tarde eu já tinha o Vingança da Rainha Anna e a minha segunda filha nasceu aqui, então o nome dela é Anna.

-Que criativo!

Enquanto isso dentro do convés.

-Eu não acredito que você veio parar aqui garota! -Gritou Pérola.

-Ahh! Cala boca Pérola, eu fico aqui o tempo que eu quiser.

-Pérola pega leve com sua irmã ela não pode ser tão ruim assim. -Disse Penélope piedosa.

-Você diz isso porque não conhece essa cobra venenosa. -Disse Pérola com ódio.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim. -Disse Penélope.

-Você não sabe o que esta dizendo cinderela.

-Olá Anna, meu nome é Penélope Sparrow e espero que sejamos grandes amigas. -Disse Penélope estendendo a mão para Anna tentando parecer gentil e educada.

-Eu não pego em mão de vadia! -Disse Anna cuspindo suas palavras.

Penélope abaixou a mão fechando em punho, sua mão agora coçava para socar a cara de Anna, e a gentileza e educação desapareceram de repente.

-Pérola! Esquece o que eu disse! -Disse Penélope.

Pérola se sentou em uma das camas como se fosse assistir uma espécie de espetáculo e Penélope então voou no pescoço de Anna.

-A vadia aqui é você sua vagabunda! -Gritou Penélope no chão socando a cara de Anna.

Enquanto as duas se matavam, Pérola só assistia a tudo rindo.

-SOCORRO! Tem uma louca me matando! -Anna conseguiu gritar.

James e Joe entraram no quarto correndo para apartar a briga das duas.

-Eu vou matar você garota! -Gritou Penélope tentando se libertar dos braços de Joe que a segurava com força.

-Vadia! É isso que você é! Vadia! -Gritou Anna se debatendo nos braços de James.

-Joe! Me solta pra eu poder quebrar a cara dessa vagabunda! -Gritou Penélope.

-Deixem a Penélope dar um sacode nessa nojenta. –Disse e Pérola torcendo.

-Parem com isso vocês duas! -Gritou Barbossa tentando entrando no pequeno cômodo.

Anna se soltou dos braços de James foi abraçar seu pai.

-Papai, eu fui atacada por essa Sparrow selvagem! -Disse Anna se fazendo de vítima.

-Jack! Você poderia controlar a sua filha! -Gritou Barbossa bravo.

-Porque não pergunta pra sua filhinha querida o que ela fez para merecer uns tabefes. -Disse Pérola.

-Não me interessa o motivo desse escândalo. -Disse Barbossa. -O que interessa é que ele vai acabar agora!

E quando a briga estava quase acabando, Jack chega com uma garrafa de rum na mão.

-O que aconteceu com a minha filhinha. -Disse Jack dramático.

-A sua filha é uma louca Jack, ela me atacou sem motivo nenhum! -Disse Anna tentando jogar Jack contra Penélope.

-Sem motivo? Ela me chamou de vadia papai! Eu tinha que quebrar a cara dela! –Gritou Penélope.

-Tudo bem filhinha, só que da próxima vez use uma espada, é bem mais fácil de matar alguém com ela. -Disse Jack.

-Isso ai Jack! -Gritou Pérola.

-Já chega! -Gritou Barbossa. -E porque você não fez nada Pérola?

-Anna mereceu! -Gritou Pérola.

-Hector, não adianta, deixe as crianças se resolverem sozinhas. -Disse Jack.

-Tudo bem, Anna vem comigo, você vai ficar no quartinho aqui do lado. –Ordenou Barbossa.

-Mas pai...

-Sem mais! E você quer ficar nesse navio é naquele quarto que você vai dormir!

Barbossa pegou as malas de Anna e saiu do quarto, Anna e Jack o seguiram.

-Vai tarde vagabunda. -Disse Penélope provocando.

Joe e James suspiraram.

-Eu gostei dela. –Disse Joe.

-Eu também, até que ela é jeitosinha. –Disse James concordando.

Quando ouviu as palavras de James, Penélope sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes, como se ela se importasse com James gostar de outra pessoa, talvez ela estivesse realmente gostando de James, o que nunca havia acontecido com outra pessoa antes, mas seus sentimentos não eram claros ainda, havia muito a se pensar sobre James, afinal ela poderia ter o homem que quisesse e quando quisesse.

Pérola era diferente, ela não aceitava o que sentia por Joe pelo menos não como aceitava antes, quando era completamente apaixonada por ele, ela se sentia traída por ele ser tão egoísta, e talvez nunca o perdoasse por isso.

-Saiam daqui vocês dois! –Gritou Pérola, empurrando os dois pra fora com toda a educação que tinha, e batendo a porta na cara deles.

-Cara, eu acho que agente conseguiu! -Disse Joe. -Eu tenho certeza que elas ficaram com ciúmes.

-Você viu a cara da Penélope, eu tenho certeza que logo ela vai implorar por um beijo meu, ela não vai agüentar tanto tempo. -Disse James cheio de si.

-Você realmente achou a Anna jeitosinha? -Perguntou Joe confuso.

-Claro que não cara, eu só tenho olhos para sua irmã, sabe que eu sou louco por ela, e acho que vamos ficar juntos de novo. - Disse ele. -E você acha que deu certo com a Pérola?

-É difícil saber, eu amo muito a Pérola, mais ela não me da o valor que mereço. -Disse ele cheio de si.

-Às vezes você me da enjôo cara. -Disse James.

Enquanto isso, no quarto das garotas.

-Eu não acredito que James gostou da vaca da Anna! -Disse Penélope inquieta.

-E desde quando você se importa com isso? -Perguntou Pérola.

-Eu não disse que me importo. -Disse ela se sentando.

Pérola se levantou e fez sinal para Penélope fazer silêncio, parece que tinha alguém ouvindo atrás da porta, Pérola pegou sua espada e apontou para a porta.

Penélope contou até três e abriu de repente.

E então um garoto de aparentemente 18 anos com cabelos escuros caiu para dentro do quarto.

-Quem é você? -Perguntou Pérola apontando a espada para o pescoço do garoto.

-Tenho certeza que você não se esqueceu de mim tão rápido. –Disse o garoto se levantando

-Edmundo! -Gritou Penélope se jogando para abraçar o garoto. -Como você veio parar aqui?

-Edmundo, quanto tempo. -Disse Pérola guardando a espada.

Pérola e Penélope conheceram Edmundo em algum bordel em Londres, eles eram grandes amigos e as duas já tinham até dormido com ele, não ao mesmo tempo, claro.

-Na verdade não sei como vim parar aqui, eu estava bêbado como de costume, vi o navio e entrei. -Disse ele.

-Você não mudou mesmo. -Disse Pérola abraçando Edmundo.

-Penélope porque você esta toda arranhada e descabelada? -Perguntou Edmundo.

-Foi aquela vagabunda da irmã da Pérola.

-Irmã, aquela garota que saiu furiosa daqui é irmã da Pérola?

-Eu nem lembrava mais dela. -Disse Pérola.

-Eu também não sabia, mas com uma irmã como aquela eu também me envergonharia. -Disse Penélope. -Ela me chamou de vadia, acredita?

-Justo você que é uma santa, não é? -Disse Edmundo irônico.

-Bem que aquela lá merecia uns belos tapas. -Disse Pérola. -Que orgulho da Penélope, eu ensinei certinho ela a socar a cara das pessoas.

-Ela até que é jeitosinha. -Disse ele provocando.

-O que? –Perguntaram as duas bravas ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas é claro que eu prefiro vocês, mil vezes vocês. -Disse ele assustado.

Elas riram.

-Você vai ficar aqui com a gente né? -Perguntou Penélope.

-Eu já estou aqui com vocês.

-Aqui no quarto com a gente, querido. -Disse Pérola.

-Se vocês não me assediarem...

-Eu não garanto nada. -Disse Penélope.

-Eu sei que você adora quando a gente te agarra. -Disse Pérola com malícia.

-Assim vocês me matam. -Disse ele.

**N/A1.: Logo tem bônus! :D**


End file.
